Mixed Master
Mixed Master is a 1956 Looney Tunes short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Harry, a mild-mannered man, brings home a small shaggy dog he has named Robert. Harry's wife, Alice, disapproves because they already have a dog named Chang, a tiny Pekinese thoroughbred, Harry argues that Robert would make a good playmate, and that the man who sold the puppy to him said he wouldn't grow any bigger. Time flies and Robert ends up growing so large that he's almost bigger than Harry, and it seems like Chang really doesn't like the mutt. Harry tries to prove to Alice that Robert shouldn't be kicked out, but she says the only way she'd let him stay would be if he was a thoroughbred. Robert overhears this and imitates what his idea of a what bird dog is, resulting in him falling from the top of a tree and landing on his owner. Robert once again tries to stay, however all he seems to do is make a nuisance of himself as he foolishly practices all the abilities of various breeds he's seen in a book, right as Harry is on the phone with his boss, making it seem as if Harry was insulting him due to yelling at Robert to stop boxing him like a Boxer, having the hiccups when Robert pinched him like a Pinscher, and having a loud party when Robert played music and danced a jig like an Irish Setter. Despite all these misunderstandings the boss is able to tell Harry that'll be needed away from home for four whole weeks. As Harry gets ready to leave, Robert shows him the book, and Harry notes that Robert should be able to stay because he looks to be a pure Sheepdog. Unfortunately for Robert, he squanders his opportunity by herding a flock of sheep through the house trying to show how much of a Sheepdog he is. Alice is furious and demands that the mutt be thrown out, Harry reluctantly agrees, but tells her not to do anything until he gets back from his trip. The four weeks pass and Harry finally returns home, he's happy to see Alice and asks her where Robert is. When she can't figure out how she should reply, he thinks she got rid of the mutt with out telling him, however Alice explains that isn't what she's trying to get across, what's she's saying is that Robert is a mother; she calls Roberta into the room, who comes along with a pep in her step as her puppies follow suit, meaning she can stay. Whose the father of this litter? Why, Chang of course. Notes * A dog named Laddie, who appears in "Dog Tales", bears a resemblance to Robert/Roberta. * The dog in the title card doesn't resemble either of the dogs in the short. Gallery extra1u.jpg|Lobby Card extra2u.jpg|2nd Lobby Card Category:1956 Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Plagiarized Pages Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Russ Dyson Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Richard H. Thomas Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by June Foray Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:One-Shot Cartoons